The present invention relates to a golf ball having a core and a cover of one layer or a plurality of layers. More particularly, the invention relates to a golf ball that provides users whose head speeds are not very fast, such as senior golfers and women golfers, with an excellent distance and a good, soft feel at impact.
In order to enjoy the game of golf, there is a desire among users whose head speeds are not very fast, such as senior golfers and women golfers, to be able to increase the distance traveled by the ball even when hit at a low head speed and for the ball to have a good feel on shots with a driver. For example, many golf balls that optimize the core diameter and the cover thickness and many golf balls that optimize the deflections of the core and ball when compressed under a given load have been proposed. Such golf balls are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,413, U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,817, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,924 and U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2012-302373.
However, these golf balls are not fully satisfactory in terms of distance when played by users whose head speed is not very fast. Also, with some of the golf balls proposed above, the ball has a poor feel on impact with a driver, and so these balls cannot be said to satisfy the needs of low head speed golfers.